starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Neimoidia and Purse Worlds
Neimoidia Neimoidia, also called Pure Neimoidia to avoid confusion with the Neimoidian purse worlds, was a planet in the Colonies region that the Duros colonized sometime around 25,000 BBY, bringing it into the Galactic Republic. History By 15,000 BBY, the inhabitants had evolved to the point when they could be considered a separate species from their Duros ancestors. The genetic differences from the Duros that the Neimoidians developed were attributed the features of the planet, including its heavier gravity, dimmer sun, humidity, and perpetual fog and mist. Neimoidia was ruled by a Trade Monarch, reflecting the Neimoidian's obsession with trade, commerce, and money. That was also present in the Neimoidian Inner Circle, the government/legislature of the planet. The Neimoidians established purse worlds on nearby Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia, and Koru Neimoidia. Neimoidia was populated by the less capable and aggressive members of the species, all others moving off-world as soon as possible. Many low-level worker drones were kept malnourished so as to never reach full mental maturity. Combined with the planet's natural unpleasantness, it was usual for Neimoidians to choose not to return home unless absolutely necessary. By 4,800 BBY, the Neimoidians locked up the distribution rights of newly-discovered ryll spice from Ryloth. Their irresponsible distribution of this drug led to the Gank Massacres, including the extinction of the Porporites. The Neimoidians helped found the Trade Federation in 350 BBY as a cartel of merchants and businessmen, although their defense force may have been some centuries older. In 33 BBY, the Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray took over Dorvalla and then monopolized the Trade Federation Executive Board, resulting in Kuat Drive Yards leaving the Trade Federation. To offset this loss, the Neimoidians acquired KDY corporate secrets through corrupt KDY officers whom set up Kuati Security Forces officer Kalyn Farnmir to take the fall. After the failed Invasion of Naboo, Trade Federation Senator Lott Dod was ordered to tell Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray to disband the droid army. Fearing an attack from the Republic if they would not comply, the Trade Federation leaders seemingly complied by 29 BBY, but fled Neimoidia for the three purse worlds to continue the development of their army well into the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, the Republic retook Neimoidia and its purse worlds from the Separatists in 19 BBY. During the battle, Neimoidia was ravaged, and the destruction of many Neimoidian grub-hatcheries would affect the Neimoidian species. Later, Viceroy Gunray and Settlement Officer Rune Haako were killed on Mustafar by Darth Vader. With the rise of the New Order, the Trade Federation was disbanded after Acting Viceroy Sentepeth Findos signed a treaty on Neimoidia, and Neimoidians began to adopt the culture of the baseline Duros to disassociate themselves with the Trade Federation's shameful legacy. Afterward, Neimoidians rarely traveled, unless shifty dealings were afoot. In 6 ABY, Neimoidia was quarantined due to viruses. This was not the first time such a precaution had been taken; numerous diseases and viruses originated on the planet, with the Neimoidians propagating them throughout the galaxy. The Intestinal Revenge of Bars Barka, which led to severe weight loss among Ubese colonists, as well as Great Pandemic of Deersheba, both called Neimoidia home. According to a joke made by Ebenn Q3 Baobab, onetime doctor for a Neimoidian fleet, "the principal export of the Neimoidian home planet is Brainworm Rot Type C". Some Neimoidians joined the New Republic as pilots in the Yuuzhan Vong War, while others fell into criminal groups. Biosphare Neimoidia was known for its manax tree orchards and fungus farms, tended by harvester beetles. Such orchards and farms, as well as the beetles, were established on all the purse worlds. Other known native species include: *Mistfly *Neekoflights *Pylat bird Neimoidia Purse Worlds Purse world was a term for important Neimoidian colony worlds. Unlike the other colonies, only the purse worlds had names that ended in "Neimoidia." They served as headquarters of their own sets of colonies, and most likely functioned the same as protectorates or insular areas. Among them were Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia,Koru Neimoidia,Strelor Neimoidia,Kaital Neimoidia,Veser Neimoidia and Ranke Neimoidia. The last 4 planets were discovered when the Ministry of Enviroment cleared up a huge nebula being there for centuries because simply none ever wiped it out and those emerged after its wipe out.That discovery played a important role in the decision taken by Lork Durd to get the whole system of 9 planets now after the New Republic and forme his own indepedent goverment with 9 planets and many moons and suns. The term was later used during the Clone Wars in reference to strategically important Separatist-held planets or systems. Cato Neimoidia The oldest of the Neimoidian purse worlds, Cato Neimoidia was the location of Nute Gunray's secret redoubt. The planet was near the Neimoidian homeworld of Neimoidia, also in the Colonies region. Only the richest of the Neimoidians were allowed to live on the planet. Their treasures were protected in vaults located in difficult landscape and protected by B1 battle droids. The cities of Cato Neimoidia were built on large bridges spanning massive rock arches. Cato Neimoidia featured vast forests rich in flora and fauna. Notable species included the Neimoidian kreehawk, a dangerous but beautiful avian found in some aviaries. Cato Neimoidia was one of many worlds colonized by the Neimoidians early during the Old Republic era, joining the Galactic Republic by 22,000 BBY. The wealthiest and most resource-rich colony worlds were known as "purse worlds" that served as administrative posts ruling their own set of colonies. These purse worlds were the only colonies allowed to carry the name of Neimoidia. Other Neimoidian purse worlds include Deko Neimoidia and Koru Neimoidia, both were nearby in the same region of the Galaxy. Cato Neimoidia was the oldest purse world and may have been one of the earliest Neimoidian colonies. During the Cold War, Republic spy Theron Shan was rumored to have had enemies in the corporate dens of Cato Neimoidia.[4] During the Clone Wars, it was a key member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and was defended by the Neimoidian Home Defense Legions. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, it was the last Separatist stronghold to be taken in the Core Worlds and Colonies. In 19 BBY, the Republic launched an attack on the redoubt, led by Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, as well as Republic Navy Commander Jan Dodonna, to find Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation and bring him to justice. Although Gunray escaped, he left behind hoards of valuables, all of which were captured by the Republic. In addition to this, he also left behind the Mechno-chair he used to contact the other separatist leaders, and Darth Sidious. The bridge cities persisted in resisting the Republic, leading to a fierce aerial battle in which Plo Koon was shot down by his own clone pilots shortly after Order 66 was enacted by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who declared himself Emperor soon afterward. Also, the Jedi clones X1 and X2 fought in the battle, and X2 killed Jedi Master Ferroda in Gunray's palace, though he later turned against the Empire. Months after the Clone Wars ended, agents of Bail Organa infiltrated the palace of Darga the Hutt in a ruined city on Cato Neimoidia. They freed Darga's prisoner, Jedi Master Denia. Before leaving the palace, the agents overheard Darga's majordomo having a conversation with Inquisitor Draco. Four months after the Republic's transformation into the Galactic Empire, Jedi Dass Jennir came to Cato Neimoidia looking for work. Around the time when the Galactic Civil War began, the planet had been designated as an Imperial Protectorate of the Empire and thus outfitted with an Imperial garrison led by Baron Merillion Tarko. The Baron's iron rule over the planet, however, came to an end when a clone of Galen Marek flew to Cato Neimoidia to rescue General Rahm Kota, resulting in the destruction of much of Tarko-se, its arena, and the death of Tarko as well. Deko Neimoidia Deko Neimoidia was one of the purse worlds founded by the Neimoidian race, along with Cato Neimoidia and Koru Neimoidia.[1] It was captured by the Republic during the Clone Wars. Elements of the Republic forces included the 22nd Air Combat Wing, the Clone commandos of Ion Team, and Jedi Knight Roan Shryne. Koru Neimoidia Koru Neimoidia was one of the purse worlds founded by the Neimoidian race, along with Deko Neimoidia and Cato Neimoidia[2]. It was captured by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Known Neimoidians